


The Brain is the Biggest Sex Organ

by B_Rated



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: I never understood why in a world where a brain can maintain memories and a personality while living in a metal body it somehow lost the ability to orgasm. Cliff should test it out.
Relationships: Cliff Steele/Larry Trainor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The Brain is the Biggest Sex Organ

"Close your eyes," Larry instructed. It sounded a lot like when he was trying to help Cliff climb the stairs, only now he was sitting with his legs open around his thighs and not a stair in sight.

Larry was wrapped in his bandages as usual only instead of a turtle neck he was wearing a white t-shirt and a towel around his waist to hide the places he couldn't wrap for this. The visors over Cliff's eyes closed, his only sense still available was his hearing, and Larry's voice was soft as he spoke. "Who was the last person you slept with?" 

"The nanny," Cliff answered honestly.

"Right," Larry had heard that before but had been hoping for a little more detail. Cliff didn't seem like he was about to give any more though, so Larry went on. "Remember the sound your bodies made? The way it felt to be inside someone…" he prompted, running his wrapped hands over the metal plates of Cliff's shoulders. "Was she under you with her legs spread around you? Where did you hold her while you fucked?"

Cliff's hands raised off Larry's bed to reach for his waist. "The best memory I have was holding her hips. She was bent over a table."

Larry let out a sigh and swallowed hard, his head tipping back. "Fuck I miss that."

Cliff laughed a little, "oh yeah? When was the last time you were bent over a table?"

"A bed," Larry answered.

"What?" Cliff's visors opened. 

"I was bent over a bed," Larry clarified.

"Oh," Cliff had nothing else to add.

Larry shook his head, dismissing the little sidetracked memory. "Close your eyes," he reminded.

"Right," Cliff did so.

"Was it rough? When you had the nanny on that table, were you fucking her hard?"

"Yeah…" Cliff said airily.

"I liked it rough sometimes," Larry said, his knees opened wider and he slid further into Cliff's lap. "It was always good when my head was pushed into the pillows. Sometimes they'd pull my hair," his breath got shallower, briefly he thought about how much he missed having hair but he pushed that aside for now.

Cliff let out a sigh even though he had no lungs, "Yeah?"

"Oh fuck yeah." Larry rolled his hips, earning a little friction from the towel against his cock. He let out a little whine, dropping his head to Cliff's shoulder. "I wanna be that nanny."

"What'd you look like?" Cliff asked eagerly as if to try and conjure the image.

"Dark hair, small enough to fly a one man plane and toned enough to do routine basic training," he described his former self with a little bit of jealousy.

"Shit, sorry," Cliff opened his eyes again.

Larry shook his head, "it's fine. Focus."

Cliff closed his eyes and checked his hold on Larry's hips, knowing he'd say if it was too tight. "Ass," he suggested.

"What?" Larry leaned back a little but of course Cliff's face gave nothing away.

"Your ass. Then, now, whoever your favorite celebrity's is," Cliff answered, "describe it."

Larry laughed a little and held his arms tighter around Cliff's neck. "God, it was nice. Round, thick, made the best sound when it was smacked."

"You like that?" Cliff asked.

Larry let out a long breath remembering being asked that in the same context. "Oh yeah," he shifted on his knees to get more comfortable but just wound up remembering the last time he'd rode someone like this. He reached down holding the plates over Cliff's forearms. "Hold me while I ride you." He repeated the motion picking up a rhythm. He panted through the wrappings whining against Cliff's neck. "Fuck I miss someone inside me. God, Cliff, I'd ride you all fucking night."

"Fuck… keep- keep talking like that."

"Remember it," Larry's voice was desperate, "remember fucking someone, burying your cock in them over and over." He let out a rough moan, rolling his forehead against Cliff's shoulder. "Fuck I loved that, being that person, having them in me."

Cliff made a sound something like a groan, his hands holding Larry as he bounced in his lap. "Y-yeah?"

Larry dropped his head back again, grinding himself against Cliff's hard chest, the towel rubbing his cock. "Oh it feels so good," he panted out and whimpered. "Oh, Cliff, fuck yes."

"I- I'm-" Cliff's voice stuttered.

"Me too, me too," Larry whined urgently. "Come on, come on." He held the back of Cliff's neck with one hand, the other reaching down to put a more targeted pressure where he needed it. "That feels so fucking good, Cliff." His legs were shaking, he was trembling. "Oh fuck come with me."

Cliff let out sudden noises that sounded like cut off breaths. In his brain neurons were firing, lighting it up like a Christmas tree. He felt flooded with endorphins and dopamine, pleasure rapturing every corner of his mind. The simulated orgasm lasted longer than any of his past physical ones ever had.

"Holy fuck!" He shouted happily, opening his eyes.

Larry was slumped against his chest. "It worked then?"

"It did! Holy shit that was amazing!" Cliff was on cloud nine. When he had woken up in this body, when he was missing all the things he couldn't do, sex was among them. He still couldn’t eat or smell or feel anything against his body but he could still orgasm! That was a win.

Larry pat Cliff on the shoulder while climbing off him. "Glad I could get you there. Sorry I'm not the nanny though."

Cliff was in some kind of euphoric after glow, the chemistry of his brain coming back down. It took him a second to realize Larry wasn't as thrilled as he was. "You really think I care about that? Right now? I didn't think I'd ever feel that way again and you just blew my mind. Literally actually," he pushed himself up from the bed. 

Larry kept his back to him, pulling on shorts without taking the towel off. "I'm happy for you, Cliff."

"Did I miss something?" Cliff looked back at the bed and then to Larry. "Did- did you not like it…?" His voice sank to a sadder tone.

Larry sighed, leaning on his hand against the dresser. "It was fine, Cliff."

"Not uh," Cliff argued. "I know enough to know _fine_ is not good when it comes to this." He took a few heavy steps forward. "What's wrong?"

Larry turned around but his head was tilted to the side, looking defeated. "I just really miss actual sex."

"Okay," Cliff answered, thinking of what to say next. "Do it then."

"What?" Larry stood upright again, his voice sounding argumentative. "You do realize you're the only one who can survive being around me when I don't have the bandages on. This," he waved a finger between them, "is as much human contact as I can get."

"So have sex with me," Cliff suggested with a stiff mechanical shrug.

Larry glanced down and then back up. "No offense but I think you’re missing something for that."

"Um, no offense but I'm pretty sure they make things for that," Cliff said back smartly.

"If that were an option don't you think I'd have done it by now?" Larry argued.

"No because you were so busy being ashamed of the things you wanted and beating yourself up about stuff to even consider it," Cliff shot back.

Larry rested his forehead against his hand a second and then sighed, defeatedly. "Okay maybe. But the other thing is…" He took another deep breath, letting it out with some frustration. "There was burning over ninety-five percent of my body… Things aren't as… um, pliable as they used to be."

"Are you saying you don't have an asshole?" Cliff asked tactlessly.

Larry dropped his head back with a pained groan. "No, Cliff, I'm saying I do but the skin _around_ it is scarred to hell too."

"Okay, so nothing the size of a horse's cock," Cliff declared, lifting his arms in another shrug.

Larry dropped his chin, and shook his head before starting to laugh. "You've really got your mind made up on this huh," it wasn't quite phrased as a question.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to do this again," Cliff said excitedly, "and I really think some visuals and some sounds don't compare to memories."

"Why don't you ask someone else? I know Niles suggested this experiment to you and I know why you chose me over Rita but… now you can go-"

"What? Get a girlfriend?" Cliff asked back sarcastically. "Do you see me?"

"Yeah, Cliff, but it's not like there's women out there that wouldn't be interested in you," Larry continued to protest.

"Same for you then," Cliff challenged back, "but with guys," he added awkwardly.

"The radiation-" he started to point out.

"Right!" Cliff agreed with an animated gesture. "You have your excuses for not going out there and I have mine, so let's just keep this in here?" He lost his enthusiasm partway through the thought, his words getting less confident towards the end.

Larry took a second, letting out another long breath. "Okay... Okay. I'll um- I'll look into something for- next time I guess."

Cliff walked closer with more loud steps, reaching out to put his hands on Larry's shoulders. "Hey, so I know this isn't the most romantic thing or whatever-"

"It's convenient," Larry agreed, looking from Cliff's hands to the mechanical eyes. 

"Oh, yeah that…" Cliff said defeated. "That’s not really where I was going but okay." He moved his hands off him and turned around. 

"Cliff," Larry called after him, against his better judgment, as he got to the door, "what were you going to say?"

"Um…" he looked down at the floor a second. "Just that it doesn't have to stay that way…" he answered looking up again. "Not romantic I mean. It doesn't have to stay not-"

"I get it," Larry interrupted with a weak nod but that was all he had to offer.

"Okay then," Cliff opened the door to the decontainmention chamber, "um bye."

When the door closed after him Larry walked over to collapse on the bed. "What the hell did I just get myself into?" The Negative Spirit surged in his chest with a warm glow. Larry put his hand over it. "Yeah I know, you're happy. Fuck…"

**

"Psst, Rita!" Cliff called after her in a low voice, his stomping feet being more conspicuous as he moved quickly down the hall to catch up with her. 

Rita turned around as gracefully as if she was meeting her mark on a sound stage. "What?"

"I need your help," Cliff said, still trying to whisper.

"With what?" She crossed her arms holding the insides of her elbows. They were standing outside her room where she was probably planning on just being alone for a while. 

"I need to buy something off the internet," Cliff said, turning his head to look around the hallway.

Rita relaxed her arms, intrigued by his suspicious behavior. "What is it you want to buy off the internet?"

"Um… just something. I only need a little help, like, how do I make sure _no one knows_ what I'm buying?"

Rita groaned, dropping her head back dramatically. "Really, Cliff, how am I supposed to help with that? I know less about those things than Larry. Go ask him, or Jane. Jane would know all about being sneaky on the web I'm sure."

"No! No, I can't ask Jane. One of her personalities will figure it out and then it will all blow up in the big drama mess and um someone would be really hurt," he insisted.

"Fine," she conceded. "What about Vic? He'll probably walk you through it without too many questions."

"Yeah, yeah…" he knew that was the right answer but it wasn’t his first choice. "I just- um I don't know, trust you I guess… in case I needed a second opinion on something?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Now I'm starting to seriously wonder what it is you're trying to buy with such secr-" she gasped and shifted her weight, standing taller. She looked around the hall and then stepped aside to wave him into her room.

"You didn’t? Well no, obviously you did," she walked across the room while holding her forehead. "Please tell me it was some poor harlot in Cloverfield and that you didn't take advantage of our Larry?"

"Okay firstly, I didn't _take advantage_ of him, he agreed to try something with me and it worked out pretty good," Cliff argued.

"Secondly?" Rita prompted when he didn't go on.

"What? Oh secondly, I'm trying to make it better _for Larry_ ," he explained, "I'm sort of missing some pieces he needs." Cliff gestured to the front of himself.

Rita turned her head away with an offended noise. "Please, Cliff, don't be vulgar." She dismissed it in the next second. "Besides what Larry _needs_ is not some-" she struggled to find a word, "false piece of manhood." She looked down her nose at him, challenging him to say something back. "He needs a _companion_. The _last thing he needs_ right now is another broken heart." Rita poked her finger against the metal chest. "Which I will not stand for. You will not hurt him, Cliff Steele."

"Shit you're right," Cliff agreed with a rough sigh, sinking to sit on Rita's bed, even though she took a few steps as if to tell him not to. 

She dropped her hands dramatically. "Of course I am."

"I was being so selfish," Cliff went on sadly. "Larry wouldn't actually like a guy like me. I'm loud, I'm obnoxious…"

"This is true," Rita walked around the bed, gathering her skirt to sit next to him.

"I'm also really bad with feelings, other people's," he confessed. "I only think about myself a lot," he went on sadly. "Larry deserves better than that."

"Exactly my point," Rita punctuated the 't' perfectly.

"I want to be better," Cliff admitted. "Will you help me be better?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Where would you like to start?" She asked back smartly, with a bit of seriousness because she did understand, she just didn't have a lot of hope.

"What're his favorite flowers?" Cliff asked suddenly.

She looked at him with ridicule in her eyebrows. "Really, Cliff?"

"What? He likes plants right?" He defended, "I was thinking of getting him a live one not a bouquet or something." His voice was a little weak suggesting that maybe he had actually been thinking the latter.

Rita shifted to sit tall again. "He talks a lot about the orchids. They're particularly fussy little plants that need the right soil, the right sun, and have a very thin line between being watered too much or too little, and even if the conditions are perfect they can just die, like they decided it. He calls them plants with depression."

"They're his favorite…?" Cliff asked unsurely.

"He's very proud of them when they are doing well," she shared.

"Okay so I'll get him an orchid," Cliff declared, standing up again.

"Oh God no," Rita jumped up and grabbed his sleeve for him to stop walking towards the door. "If you want to get him something for the greenhouse, steer towards low maintenance things. Succulents or some sort of desert plant. He will appreciate that much more."

"Got it," Cliff confirmed with a thumbs up. "Thank you, Rita," he said more sincerely.

"You’re welcome," she swayed a little, walking him out of her room. "Just keep in mind what I said."

"I won't hurt him," Cliff promised.

**

"Um, Hey, Lar," Cliff said nervously, stepping into the greenhouse.

Larry looked up and set down the spray bottle he'd been using on some of the plants. "Cliff," he greeted back evenly, not sure what he wanted until he looked at the potted cactus in his metal hands.

"I got you something," Cliff held out the small pot towards him.

"Um, thank you," Larry unsurely stepped forward to take it from him. "I'll find a place for it."

"It's supposed to bloom," Cliff said suddenly, explaining. "That one didn't have any tag thingy like the others so I don't know what color the flowers will be…" he went on with less confidence. He looked around at the other plants in their mismatched planters. "I thought maybe it'd be neat, like something to look forward to."

Larry watched him and the way the metal arms swayed. "You went to the store specifically looking for a plant for me?"

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to get you something," Cliff answered awkwardly.

Larry sighed, "if this is about the other night you don't have to-"

"No! No, it's not like that. I just wanted to get you something you might like. I don't know," he struggled with his words a little. "It's not meant as a thank you or anything like that. It's just- it's a gift."

Larry understood, it was an attempt at something romantic. "Thank you, Cliff." 

"Yeah sure, you're welcome, I'll leave you be," the clunky metal feet backed out of the greenhouse. "The orchids look nice by the way," he said while leaving.

"Thanks…" Larry said watching Cliff leave. He looked down at the cactus, smiling under his wrappings. It was a nice and thoughtful gesture, something he hadn't expected at all. But he really should have, he knew Cliff had a big and kind heart, metaphorically speaking.

**

Larry knocked gently at Cliff's door and wasn’t surprised when he was welcomed in with a shout. Cliff was at his table in the corner of the room with the magnifying light on. Larry looked over the miniature town, noticing some new structures. "A train?"

"Yeah I thought it'd be neat going over the road and stuff," Cliff answered, trying to concentrate on what he was doing. 

Larry walked over to see what exactly that was. He was painting a miniature railroad cross arm. "I uh, wanted to give you an update on the cactus," Larry shared.

"Did it bloom?" Cliff asked excitedly, looking up at him.

"No, no, it will be awhile for that. Probably in the summer," Larry corrected gently. 

"Oh," Cliff looked at the miniatures on his desk again and then back up. "So what's the update?"

"I found the perfect place for it," Larry said happily, "there’s plenty of sun during the day but not too much and I've added the watering schedule to the days of my other hardy plants."

"That sounds nice," Cliff said, "I'm glad she's fitting in."

"She?" Larry asked back.

"Yeah, I don't know, it just seemed like a she to me," he shrugged. "You don't have to go along with it, it's your plant."

"I think of it more as _our_ plant," Larry said back, nervously stretching his fingers. "If you're okay with it. It's a little weird I guess."

"No I like that," Cliff carefully placed his metal hand on the sleeve of Larry's coat, getting him to stop fidgeting. "Thanks."

"Yeah… uh, anyway I was thinking about replanting it- her into a nicer pot that wasn't so small. Did you have any requests?"

"Requests?" Cliff asked back, a little confused. 

"Like color or something you'd like too maybe?" Larry tried to ask casually but sounded awkward.

Cliff tried to think of something. He wanted to make it special because Larry was trying to make it special which made him really happy. He tried to remember the happiest time in his life, lately those memories had been around when it was just the three pieces of his small family living in the trailer while they traveled to his races. He wanted to keep Clara away from this though, he didn't want Larry thinking it was a selfish idea. So he thought back a little farther. His voice laughed a little. "The Winnebago."

"What?" Larry asked not following how this helped him decide on a planter.

"When I first started racing I toured around in this old Winnebago. The colors on the outside, ya know, that beige with the tacky brown and orange stripes. Something like that?"

Larry nodded. "Okay, I'll see what I can find." He stood up from where he had come to lean against the work bench. 

Cliff watched for a second before realizing something. "Hey, Lar?"

He turned back around, "yeah?"

"I know you can't tell but it feels like I'm smiling right now," Cliff said happily.

Larry blew out a little breath, "me too."

FIN


End file.
